Feeling
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: No hay lazo más grande que se crea entre un niño y sus padres. No hay sentimiento que pueda igualar lo que sienten ellos cuando te ven por primera vez. Pairing: IchiRuki; Unohana/Kenpachi; Shunsui/Nanao; IshiNemu; UlquiHime. Pasen y lean.


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a Tite "Troll" Kubo.**

* * *

Feeling

Me acosté en la gran cama matrimonial, centro de la habitació sentía cansada, agotada al máximo, creo que tiene que ver mi arduo día en la universidad, apenas mi segundo año.

Ichigo aún no llega, últimamente llega muy tarde, su carrera de medicina lo tiene muy ocupado y hoy era su último certamen del año, mientras que a mí me quedan tres pruebas finales y a congelar mi carrera de educación parvularia.

Congelar la carrera ¿por qué?

La bebé de cinco meses que crece en mi vientre y que me mantiene cansada la mayor parte del día.

Sí Byakuya nii-sama se enfadó al enterarse que me había casado en secreto con Ichigo y aún más cuando me vine a vivir al mundo humano, cuando se enteró de mi embarazo puso el grito en el cielo, aunque todos sabemos que ahora él es el más ansioso e impaciente con respecto al nacimiento de mí hija.

-Buenas noches, enana – Su voz resonó en la habitación sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Hola – Contesté sin muchos ánimos acurrucándome aún más, mientras él se acostaba a mi lado – ¿Cenaste? –

-Si, donde un compañero – Me tomó de la cintura apegándome más a él, besando mi cuello y luego mis labios.

-¿Como estuvo tu día? –

-Excelente, pero sabes…estando con ustedes aquí estoy aún mejor – Me besó nuevamente, yo sabía para donde iba esto.

Sus manos pasaron por mi vientre y subieron por el costado de mi cintura hasta llegar a apretar mis pechos por encima de la blusa de dormir.

-Están…más…grandes – Soltó de sopetón entre besos, definitivamente no tiene ningún tacto con estas cosas.

-¿Qué? –

-Tus pechos – Enarque una ceja apartándolo bruscamente de mí.

-Bueno, si te gustan grandes puedes irte a otra parte Ichigo, por que no me vas a tocar solo por "ese" insignificante cambio que me produce el embarazo – Le di la espalda.

-No quise decirlo por eso, Rukia –

-¿A no? –

-Rukia, no es lo que quise decir, mi amor, por favor, mírame –

-No –

-No seas terca, vamos preciosa – Claro ahora decía palabras suaves, para amainar mi ánimo –Rukiruki, sabes que no lo dije por eso –

-Ya para, te pones insoportable –

-Me pondré más insoportable si no me das la cara y me besas ahora mismo – Yo solo sonreí y no hice nada – Muy bien, si así lo quiere la señorita… -

Apartó las mantas, me dio vuelta y se posó encima de mí.

-¡Ichigo! – Y lo siguiente fueron las cosquillas – ¡Ichigo no! ¡Para! ¡Por favor! Jajajaja amor detente – Lo besé en medio de la risa, el me besó de vuelta y se detuvo.

-Vamos no te puedes enfadar por nada, sabes que me gustas enterita, con tus cambios y sin ellos también – Cedí completamente, con esas palabras es tan imposible resistirme a él. Lo abracé y besé tanto, para luego acurrucar mi espalda contra su pecho a medida que el se acostaba detrás de mí y posaba sus manos en mi hinchado vientre.

Sentí algo moverse dentro de mí, de verdad lo sentía, me recorría un calor tan abrazador, más aún cuando Ichigo estaba cerca, sentía a nuestra hija moverse con más inquietud en mi interior, pegaba pequeñas pataditas pero rara vez, pero tan solo con sentirla me sentía tan feliz.

-¿La sientes? – Miré a Ichigo quien me abrazaba aún más.

-La siento…

Tan solo me sonrió.

* * *

El olor de la huerta se sentía fresco y suave. Las plantas medicinales se hallaban con un dulce aroma que les proporcionaba la primavera, de seguro les agradaría a los pacientes. Esa brisa primaveral traspasaba mis pulmones provocando una agradable sensación que terminaba en mi vientre.

Me agaché con un poco de esfuerzo a la altura de las plantas para poder retirar algunas y así hacer un ungüento médico para llevarlo a mi división.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú, mujer! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Zaraki Kenpachi tan agresivo y demandante como siempre, además de inoportuno.

-Es la huerta de mi casa, ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí? Capitán Zaraki - Él no podía poner las cosas fáciles, definitivamente su estilo es no transar con nada.

-Deberías estar en tu división o descansando en tu casa – Como dije, demandante, con él no se transa pero conmigo menos.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Si, yo soy la única mujer que se atreve a cuestionarlo.

-¡Contigo esto es imposible, mujer! Me estoy preocupando porque le puede hacer mal a nuestra criatura – Éxito, sacado de sus cabales.

-Soy una sanadora Zaraki-taicho, sé cuidarme y un desmayo es completamente normal estando embarazada… ¿Estás dudando de mis conocimientos? – Si había algo que me gustaba en el mundo entero era ponerlo nervioso, creo que soy la única capaz de hacerlo.

-No es eso, Retsu—

-¡Bien!

El silenció se hizo inminente, continué con mi tarea ignorando su imponente presencia.

Me agradaba su compañía, a pesar de ser abrumadora para algunos, a mí me tranquilizaba de una forma muy grata, no sabía si era por ser el padre de mi bebé o por la extraña relación amorosa que mantenemos hace meses.

Llevó días sintiendo moverse al bebé, sintiendo su reiatsu crecer fuerte…

Una patada

Una…patada.

-¡Ken! –

-¿Te sientes bien, Retsu? –

-Pateó –

-¿Qué? No te entiendo –

-Nuestro bebé pateó –

No había palabras exactas para describir lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí, me llenaba de vida y sentía que no podía parar de sonreír.

Él se acercó a mí lentamente, posando su gran mano en el bulto que se formaba en mi vientre, sus ojos no mostraban nada más que sorpresa. Me abrazó, cálido, cómodo, verdadero.

-¿Estas feliz? – Nunca le había hecho la pregunta.

-Lo estoy… pero no empieces con cursilerías Retsu, me gustas porque precisamente cursi no eres – El tiene mi corazón, eso es seguro.

-Entonces le pido amablemente que me bese – Sus labios apenas rozaron los míos, con suavidad y de un momento a otro su calor no lo sentí – Capitan Zaraki, le pido que me bese pero ahora propiamente, como se debe – Lo tomé de su haori y lo besé a mi modo.

Me encantaba sentirlo vulnerable ante mí, correspondiendo todas mis caricias, dejándose llevar, besándome y volviendo a hacerlo con más fiereza, delineando mis labios con su lengua y luego volviendo a fundirse dentro de mi boca, para terminar con pequeños besos en la comisura de mis labios sin dejar de soltarme.

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Retsu-chan! Les tomé una foto en el momento justo – No me di cuenta hasta que noté que una pequeña cabellera rosada apoyaba su oreja en mi vientre.

-Yachiru…- Suspiré, sintiendo nuevamente patear al bebé.

* * *

Los rayos de sol pegaron fuertemente en mi rostro, me di media vuelta, yacía ahora boca abajo en una cama que a ciencia cierta no es mía, aunque él se empeña en decirme todos los días "todo lo mío es tuyo" , pero yo no soy una persona que acepte determinadas condiciones que se puedan dar para especulaciones.

Levanté mi cabeza y enrolle más la sabana a mi cuerpo desnudo, él no estaba a mi lado.

Miré la hora, 10:30 de la mañana, rara vez me despertaba tan tarde y él rara vez temprano.

-Buenos días mi preciosa Nanao-chan – Se acercó a mí besando la comisura de mis labios apoyándose ligeramente en la cama.

-Buenos días Capitán Comandante – Sonreí, me coloqué las gafas y observé una bandeja con desayuno.

-Nanao-chan, lo siento, sabes que me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar el resto del día, tú tampoco deberías demorarte mucho, pero ya que me encanta verte así…-

-Hoy es mi día libre – Mencioné suavemente.

-Vaya no lo recordaba… bueno, me iré, dame mi beso – Se acercó nuevamente quedándose más de lo esperado, intensificando el beso de a poco, cayendo a la cama conmigo.

-Tiene que irse, capitán – No paraba de besarme – ¡Shunsui! Te ruego que vayas a trabajar o si no ningún privilegio habrá para ti –

-Eres mala… pero de igual forma te amo, adiós –

-Te amo también –

Nuestra relación ha avanzado bastante, demasiado, ya casi vivimos juntos y estamos comprometidos hace ya un año, ahora que lo pienso no sé ni cómo llegamos a este punto y como acepté este tipo de relación a la cual siempre me rehusé.

Me levanté comiendo mi desayuno en el proceso, cubrí mi cuerpo con una fina yukata y enrollé mi cabello como usualmente lo hacía. Leí el periódico, ordené la habitación, me duché y vestí.

Como era mi costumbre últimamente visité la división ocho a ayudarles con papeleo, sé que tendría que descansar pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Rehíce mi camino hasta la reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigami, todo empezó bien como de costumbre, planeábamos un viaje al mundo humano para las vacaciones, aún necesitábamos la autorización, pero de seguro que la obtendríamos.

-Bien, nos vemos la semana entrante para arreglar este tema – Acoté para luego despedirme, entonces sentí un repentino malestar.

-¿Te sientes bien, Nanao? – Rangiku me tomó del hombro yo me apoyé en ella perdiendo el equilibrio.

-No me siento bien-

Lo siguiente fue todo negro.

Desperté en una camilla en la división cuatro con gran parte de las chicas observándome como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, ojos brillosos, estaban ansiosas pero en silencio.

-¿Qué paso? – Todas sonrieron, mientras me recorría un extraño escalofrío por la espalda.

-¡Isane, muéstrale! – Ordenó Rangiku.

-¡Hai! – Observé una maquina acercarse – Por favor, ábrete un poco la yukata – Lo hice – Te pasaré esto por el estomago, estuvimos esperando a que te despertaras para hacerlo, en tu examen de sangre se mostraba pero creo que tienes que verlo primero – Me sonrió suavemente mientras un líquido espeso se esparcía en mi vientre y caí en cuenta.

Me estaban haciendo una ecografía.

O sea…

La imagen de pronto apareció en la pantalla, era borrosa, no se distinguía bien y el aparato seguía moviéndose en mi estomago.

-¿Lo puedes distinguir? – Vi una pequeña cosa que se veía como una cabeza y me sorprendí.

-¿E-estoy embarazada? –

-Si… tienes 10 semanas aproximadamente –

-No es emocionante, Nanao-chan – Soltó Rangiku

No podía articular palabra, no me había dado cuenta, estaba tan preocupada de otras cosas como la división, la asociación, Shunsui y extras que me había olvidado de una cosa tan importante.

Mi pecho de pronto se sentía cálido mientras observaba ese pequeño ser que estaba creciendo en mi interior.

-¡Nanao-chan! Me dijeron que estabas aquí y…-

Lo observé de pie ahí en la puerta mirándome como si estuviera analizando la situación, y no tardó en acercarse lentamente.

-Capitán Comandante, nos retiramos – Mencionaron todas dejándonos tan solo con Isane.

El no dijo nada tan solo se sentó a mi lado.

-Esto… ¿es lo que creo que es? – Asentí cuando las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, sin darme cuenta antes – Nanao-chan…-

-Vas a ser papá – Mencioné en un susurro involuntario.

-Si me prestan atención les explicaré algo importante – Habló Isane señalando la pantalla – Esa es su cabecita, aquí está la columna, su pulso cardiaco también se puede apreciar y aquí está el otro, su cabeza y su columna es lo que más se ve en este bebé, ¿quieren escuchar los latidos? –

-¿Otro? – Dijimos los dos.

-Si… son dos –

Dos… dos bebés, gemelos, mellizos, lo que fuera, eran dos.

El sonido de unos latidos apresurados invadieron la habitación, nuevamente mis mejillas se mojaban con lágrimas y no atinaba a decir nada y menos a Shunsui.

-Bueno…los bebés están perfectamente sanos, su reiatsu crece fuerte, pero tendrás que quedarte unos tres días en la división, creo que esto requiere un examen más – Yo asentí ya que era lo único que podía hacer – Los dejaré a solas, con su permiso Capitán Comandante –

Estábamos solos, sin hablar. Me limpie el residuo de líquido y cerré mi yukata.

Luego de unos segundos me impacienté.

-Háblame, dime algo – Ordené.

-Dios… estoy tan emocionado que casi no puedo hablar, mi Nanao – Él me abrazó – Vamos a tener dos hijos o hijas, preferiría que fueran niñitas tan hermosas como tú –

-Que bien, pensé que… olvídalo, ahora… estoy feliz… - Comenté.

-Tú no sabes cuan feliz estoy yo, me haces el hombre más feliz sabes –

-Te amo – Besé suavemente sus labios.

-Te amo también…- Me respondió con la misma suavidad – Ahora estoy demasiado ansioso, todo por tu culpa –

* * *

Estacioné el automóvil en el subterráneo del edificio, bajé accionando la alarma con mi maletín en mano y mi delantal. Subí al ascensor apretando el numero 10 y posé mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz, estaba tan cansado.

Llegué a la puerta de mi casa, la abrí tratando de ser silencioso, el exquisito aroma de la cena golpeó mi nariz e hizo rugir mi estómago, me adentré y no atisbé ni un movimiento.

Colgué mi delantal en la percha ubicada a un costado de la puerta junto con el maletín y me dirigí a la cocina americana, destapando todas las cacerolas para ver si contenían algo de comida pero después revisé el horno, bingo. Dejé lo que hacía para ver a mi esposa.

En el living room, justamente en el sofá al lado derecho de el gran ventanal desde donde se veía toda la ciudad, estaba ella acostada, durmiendo como un ángel en un vestido blanco invierno donde se notaba claramente sus ya nueve meses de embarazo.

Me senté en la alfombra, rozando tan solo un poco sus labios con los míos, procedí a tocar su vientre donde un golpe respondió mi caricia, tan solo sonreí, ese niñito pateaba fuerte.

-Uryuu…- Susurró ella despertando.

-Como…?-

-El bebé te siente y se alegra – Se incorporó con mi ayuda y me besó.

-¿Te sientes bien? –

-Sí, creo –

-¿Molesta mucho? –

-A veces… ¿quieres cenar? – Asentí con emoción interna.

-Por supuesto –

La ayudé a servir los platos y luego nos sentamos a comer. Aún no me explicaba como ella puede ser tan buena en la cocina, le habrían enseñado en la SS seguramente.

Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en el sillón abrazados, entre nosotros no hacía falta comunicación y bueno ella tampoco es muy comunicativa, desde que nos conocemos fue así y no me interesa si el mundo piensa que es extraña, porque yo la amo así, Nemu es la única en mi vida, y ahora nuestro hijo. Aunque debo admitir que me asusta un poco ese asunto de que nazca como Ichigo mal que mal soy un Quincy y ella una shinigami.

También temo lo que pueda hacer Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

-Nemu… vamos a la cama – Susurré besándola.

-Bueno…- Me sonrió.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie y la guié conmigo, pero ella me detuvo al instante tirando de mi mano.

-¿Qué sucede? – La miré sonriendo.

-Rompí fuente –

-¿Qué? – La observe tranquila.

-Va a nacer nuestro hijo –

Reaccioné corriendo a la habitación buscando la maleta y las llaves del auto.

-Vamos…- La ayudé a caminar mientras las contracciones empezaron a sentirse.

Valía la desesperación, valía tanto, porque iba a nacer mi primer hijo y nadie jamás me quitaría esa alegría, lo criaría con todo lo que tengo y lo protegería hasta desfallecer de cualquier cosa, también protegería a su madre para que no corriera la misma suerte que la mía, desde hoy me haré fuerte cada día más para proteger a mi familia.

* * *

Un sonido que era tan frecuente últimamente hizo eco en medio de la madrugada.

Aprendí que significaba cuando pasaba eso…

La mujer, que dormía a mi lado, se levantaría ligera de ropa; generalmente le gustaba dormir con mi camisa y sus pantaletas; en una marcha pasiva, más que tranquila saldría de la habitación dejándome sin su presencia, se oiría el molesto sonar de la cosa extraña que calentaba los biberones a través del intercomunicador, otra cosa extraña e innecesaria que la mujer se había empeñado en comprar, ya que le molestaba tener que ir a la cocina de noche. Luego de ello el llanto tan conocido para nosotros cesaría y lo siguiente era la mujer entrando por la puerta de nuestra habitación con ese pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió esa noche, a excepción por algo que me extrañó.

-Ulqui-kun – Sonó su voz por el intercomunicador, yo la ignoré – ¡Ulquiorra! – El susurró se hizo un poco más audible y decidí reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa, mujer? – Hablé con mi tono común.

-Ven acá –

-¿Para qué? –

-Tan solo ven ¿sí? – Estuve casi seguro que estaba haciendo pucheros como niña.

Me dispuse a caminar por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se percibía tan solo un atisbo de luz, aquél ser nunca fue una fan de la luz y eso siempre lo agradecí.

-¿Y bien? –

-Mírala… - La sostenía en sus brazos, ese pequeño ser era tan frágil.

-La estoy observando –

-Ella… es igual a ti… duerme de la misma forma que tú, no le gusta la oscuridad, observa esos ojitos tan verdes, podría verlos a kilómetros de distancia, como los tuyos, su piel es más colorida pero es tan suave como la tuya…-

-Es porque es un bebé, mujer – La mujer solo me había levantado para eso.

-…Mh… No sabría decirlo porque tiene poco cabello, tan solo tiene un mes de nacida, pero diría que es oscuro… vez, esta niña es igual a ti, mi amor – Ella siempre tuvo una fascinación por decirme "mi amor" esa palabra…

Aunque yo siempre entendí a la perfección.

También me sentí fascinado en el momento en que nació, pero yo no andaba gritándolo por el mundo, entendía que esa niña se parecía mucho a mí, pero con las facciones de su madre, entendía que la mujer siempre me había dicho mi amor porque yo para ella era eso… su amor y no se había molestado en aclarármelo un sinfín de veces en sus arranques emocionales tipo humano.

Y sí, mi hija, me provocaba emociones humanas, esas mismas que la mujer, Orihime, me causaba.

Sentía que con esa niña era un lazo infinito.

-¿Qué piensas de ella? –

-Que más podré pensar de ella, no sé por qué preguntas – La abracé por la espalda intentando sonar un poco molesto, pero cada tiempo que pasaba con ellas me volvía aún más humano de lo que ahora soy.

-Me gusta que me lo digas –

-No abuses –

-Bien, no diré más, te amo –

-Yo también lo hago, créeme – Ella sonrió, siempre sonreía y la pequeña estiraba sus brazos buscando el pecho de Orihime.

Era tan frágil, cada vez que alguien más quería sostenerla mi corazón, ahora existente, latía a mil por hora en señal de precaución y mi mente se las ingeniaba para inventar una escusa que la llevara lejos de todos aquellos ajenos al común de la vida cotidiana. Cuando la escuchaba llorar mi pecho se apretaba y cuando cesaba sentía un alivio casi placentero. Y sobre todo cuando la sostenía en mis brazos… ese sentimiento de calma era casi indescriptible… y me hacía sentir, nuevamente… humano.

-Amor, vamos a la cama – Llamó Orihime con voz calma.

-Muy bien… tan solo déjame…- Le arrebate de los brazos a nuestra hija y sentí ese calor.

-¿Te sientes mejor así? –

-¿Así cómo? –

-Con ella en tus brazos, te conozco, lo he notado –

-Y que tal si lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo ella me pertenece, es mi hija y que se supone que los humanos deben sentirse bien con las cosas que son de su propiedad, al igual que tú, yo me siento bien cuando estoy contigo – A ella le gustó siempre que demandara que es mía, nunca entendí por qué.

-Oh mi dios Ulquiorra, eres tan tierno – La mujer me besó, y luego hizo lo mismo con la pequeña, plantándole un beso en su frente – Ustedes son mi felicidad, ustedes son mis amores –

La besé en los labios pausadamente antes de que se pusiera a llorar de emoción y ella me respondió gustosa como siempre.

De pronto sentí que alguien apretaba mi sudadera… era ella, buscando atención.

Sus pequeñas manitos se estiraron hacia arriba y yo la alcé para verla mejor. No había duda alguna, ella era mía, me asombraba la genética, es tan igual a mí.

-Vamos – Dijo Orihime llevándome a la habitación.

Me acosté en la cama, posando en mi pecho a mi pequeña niña, la mujer a mi lado me abrazó cálidamente, sabía que en el fondo se estaba deleitando con la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban.

No había vida como Arrancar que valiera más que la oportunidad de ser humano que se me dio, esa oportunidad que se me dio con la mujer, esa oportunidad que trajo al mundo a ese pequeño ser y esa pequeña oportunidad de aprender el porqué los humanos se enamoraban y tenían hijos…

Ser feliz… antes no entendía esto, pero cuando nací de nuevo lo comprendí, porqué precisamente con Inoue Orihime soy feliz, y fui feliz más aún cuando anunció que tendríamos un bebé, no entendí mucho lo que mi cuerpo sentía al principio pero luego asimilé y estoy seguro que no cambiaría nada de eso… por qué nada en el mundo entero me hacía más feliz que tenerlas a las dos.

* * *

**Holaaaa! Tanto tieeeeeempo! Los extrañeeee! ;****_;**

**Este fic lo escribí para el día de las madres originalmente, nació como un fic Ichiruki pero luego le fui agregando unas cosillas, & como no tuve tiempo de publicarlo antes (pruebas, exámenes o como le llamen) justo lo hice entremedio de el día de la madre y el día del padre que será pronto (: Espero que les gusté… por que al principio no sabía cómo continuarlo pero bueeee se me prendió la ampolleta y salieron todos como estaban en mí cabeza y me gustó particularmente la parte Unohana/Kenpachi… **

**Gracias por leer! Los quiero mucho! Nos vemos n.n**


End file.
